Wolf Fever III: The Moonlight Revolution
by Doodle142
Summary: The Fever seeps deep into the hearts of its bearer...and this time...it may not be intrested in leaving.  Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars Episode 3 by George Lucas or anything i use in reference in creating this piece of work...thank you
1. The MoonLight Revolution

**Wolf Fever III:**

**The Moonlight Revolution**

The year is 2015; a stalemate between two kingdoms has each side of protests and riots against it, trying to spring the war back into action. A separatist group inside the kingdom now known as the C.I.K (Confederacy of Independent Kingdoms) has struck out and attacked Dark Wolf towns and villages. Fearing the worst, Dark Wolf sends out any and all available troops they can spare towards the C.I.K. Soldiers who leave are rarely seen again and return no less then two years after they leave. The fighting rages on, with the still impending threat of Strike Force attacking. There is one hope in the kingdom of Dark Wolf; one who people say can save them from the destruction of their home. A man who was trained, taught, and guided, as the bearer of the Wolf Fever. His teacher and he had fought on many battlefields, killing at will, winning their side great victories. But they do not know the terrible power of this great weapon, and they do not know the sad fate that awaits anyone who let it consume them…….anyone…and everyone.

Then, on September 14, 2015, a report was giving that struck Dark Wolf off guard: During a great battle near Kalingrad, General Fox Serrano was captured when his army fell on the fields of battle. Learning of this, the great King of Dark Wolf sends for 2 knights that will bring his general home, but little does he know that the knights have already ignited their plan, and are on their way to the rescue.

But what happens when an ancient evil releases its plan to turn friends….into foes?

The answer is simple: pain


	2. Silent Kill

Chapter one: silent kill

The C.I.K guard stood, leaning on his pitchfork for support. His tired eyes fought to stay open, but to no avail. His eyes closed slowly and he drifted into a deep sleep. The last noise he heard was the twang of a bowstring and a whistling sound that grew louder and louder, until a thud plunged him into darkness. A man walked out of the shadows, a bow in hand. He was clad in a riding cloak, his hood over his head. His face was concealed by a black scarf, his eyes as green as the surrounding forest. The man retrieved his arrow and moved on. The C.I.K. camp was fast asleep, confident that no harm would come to them.

The prison building was guarded by slumbering soldiers, their snores traveling loudly across the camp. Fires were smoldering inside poorly made fire pits. A guard sleepily walked across the path that wormed its way between the tents, not noticing one with one side soaked in grotesque pieces of flesh and blood, both fresh from the body which it left. The soldier stopped when he saw a fellow soldier standing, his hands limp at his sides, and his weapons in a heap on the floor. He could see a few drops of blood fall from his front. The soldier was now fully alert and ran to him, turning him around he asked "Oi! Are you alright there guy?" The soldier then squeaked in fright as he saw three arrows protruding from his chest. "Oh my god! I need to sound the alarm!" cried the soldier. He took in a breath to yell, when a hand clasped over his mouth and a knife was rested on his neck bone "_Too slow" _the knife was yanked backwards and the soldier's neck was cut. He began to gurgle blood through his mouth and the gash through his neck, his desperate cries for help resulting in more blood being poured from his life ending wound. The man stood over him and watched his life slip away in a messy pool of blood and neck tissue. He stepped over the lifeless body and halted has he heard a bowstring being pulled behind him "Stop right there ranger!" yelled a C.I.K guard, his brown armor covered in rust spots. The man turned to face his foe as the guard asked "so you're the one responsible for his death eh? You should have come with friends, no ones going to save you now" The mans eyes narrowed and moved to his shoulder _"I think you are mistaken"_ A horrid plunging noise was heard and the soldier gasped blood, looking down, he saw a red blade protruding from his stomach. He tried to plead for mercy when he heard whisper of a strange name. The blade suddenly grew large and cleaved the man all the way to his skull, splitting him in two. The red reverse blade sword gleamed in the moonlight as the soldier's insides and intestines dripped from its edge, the rest being piled between the two halves of the now dead soldier._ "Always follow the +1 rule lad, there's always more then one"_ a mans voice said. Two rangers now stood in the moonlight, the bottom of their cloaks soaked in blood. They both made their way to the prison building and after "dispatching" a few guards, scaled the wall of the building and infiltrated the ramparts, searching for their captured general. They jumped into the courtyard silently and proceeded to the holding area easily as the guards were all asleep. Knives silently slashed throats and stabbed stomachs as the rangers made their way through the area in total silence. They had at last reached the building and were now lock picking the door. They opened it silently and slipped in, keeping too the shadows for stealth. One of the rangers stood by the guard post and killed everything with superb stealth movements as the other made his way along the corridors, peering in cells in search of the general. He finally found him locked up with 5 soldiers of Dark Wolf. General Fox Serrano looked up as he heard grunts and dying gasps. He saw a lone man shrouded in dark clothing, a knife in hand, and dead bodies around him, opening the cell door who imprisoned him. Serrano stood up, as did his men, and asked "how?" The ranger removed his scarf to reveal his identity "_It's time to go lord Serrano"_ The general sighed in relief as Wolf Mcloud led the way out of the cell and to the guard post. When they reached it, more bodies occupied the hallway, arrows protruding from them and throats cut. The door had been kicked down. Wolf saw the ranger wiping blood from the dark green blade he carried. "_Had a little trouble I see" _The ranger looked up and snorted "_Are we done yet? These foolish soldiers are beginning to bore me"_ Wolf nodded and led the way out, followed by the 2nd ranger. They reached the stables with no difficulty, the Dark Wolf soldiers trying not to vomit as they saw the dead C.I.K lining the courtyard, the stench of dead corpses filling their nostrils. The stables had been opened and horses stood in the courtyard, saddled and ready to go. The group mounted up and rode out of the building and into the twilight, behind them they left an entire camp dead, the sleeping soldiers, unknowing that there sleep will be an eternal one.


	3. The Midnight Camp

Chapter 2: The Midnight Camp

Wolf dug his heals into his horse, driving it at a breakneck pace. Putting themselves and the castle as far away apart from each other as they could was the game plan. The 2nd ranger of course turned out to be Taylor, who carried a half calm; half worried look on his face. Taylor always seemed overprotective of Kacie these days, but no one could figure out why. Taylor, however, had a reason for this. As he drove his horse forward with insane speed, he remembered his dream that looked and felt so real….

_Kacie backed away from the hooded figure "Please, you're a good person!! Don't do this!" The hooded man approached her slowly, causing her to shrink back in fear. Kacie stopped and suddenly ran to the figure and put her arms around him "Please! Stop it! Don't let it take you from me! I love you!!!"_ _She began to cry uncontrollably. The hooded man turned towards Taylor, who had been standing like a ghost, unable to be seen or heard. The man looked back at Kacie sharply and roared "LIAR" Kacie turned to where he had looked and her face was contorted into absolute fear "NO!! PLEASE NO!!!" the man grabbed her neck and hoisted her into the air, her feet dangling as she struggled to breathe "YOU AND HIM PLANNED THIS!!! YOU LEAD HIM HERE SO HE COULD KILL ME!!!!" Kacie whimpered and shook her head slowly in his grasp. The man glared at her and with one swift movement, snapped her neck like a twig, and watched as her slender form collapsed on the ground._

Taylor gasped as he stopped the replay in his mind. It was too unbearable for him. This was the 45th time the vision had come to him. He knew this could be a premonition, a look at the future. Taylor shook his head and continued to ride. Wolf slowed his horse down as he saw the red glow of campfire. The rest of the group halted behind Wolf and dismounted. As Taylor walked towards the fires, Serrano approached him "I am grateful for you rescue Taylor" he said in a rasped voice. "I can't even begin to tell you about all the horrible things we saw." Taylor turned his head slowly and replied "You shouldn't thank me, lord Serrano; It was Wolf that came up with the plan on getting you and your men out of there. Serrano now had a scolding look on his face "Oh surely you had to come up with this brilliant plan! It worked perfectly! Pure arrow proof" Taylor thought it over for a min. "Well, I did help a little bit with a few stealth points here and there" Serrano's look lightened up "see? I knew your cunning and skillful planning would play a part there somewhere" Taylor nodded in thanks. Why was Serrano praising him all of a sudden? It certainly was not like the general to be so forward about this sort of thing. Wolf made a low whistle sound as two Dark Wolf knights emerged from the shrubbery. Wolf inclined his head in friendliness and walked forward towards the camp. One of the knight's ran back through the shrubbery and yelled out the general's return. The camp roared with cheers and approval. Taylor entered the camp and saw many tents erected and fires blazing. He led his horse to the tying pole as soldiers cheered him and Wolf. He tied the rope to the pole and made his way to a lonely fire. Sitting himself down, he placed his bow, quiver, and Wolfsaeiga down beside him. He picked up his blade and unsheathed it, the green blade glimmering in the moonlight and fire light. He took out his handy sharpening stone Wolf had given him and was now running it across the blade, sharpening it to a deadly razor sharp perfection. Kacie's bow was sitting in his lap. She had given to him before he left for the war against the C.I.K. 3 years ago. They hadn't seen each other since. The same was for Wolf. Kiara had said goodbye and had given him a knitted scarf she had made herself, the one he used while infiltrating the prison. Kacie and Kiara were waiting at the city of Havenshire, which was just 1 mile away from the capital of Dark Wolf: Moonsky City. Taylor had fought on many battlefields between the time he left to the time where the king himself sent for him and Wolf to rescue Serrano, earning him the rank of Captain, the same as Wolf. Wolf and Taylor were like brothers, working with each other's strengths and helping to dissolve weaknesses. They learned a lot from each other in these past few years. Cloud, Kane, and Mura (his sons and daughter) were now three years old and already starting school, along with Ryan and Sarah, Wolf's son and daughter. Taylor stopped sharpening the blade to watch Wolf sit down across the fire from him. He stared into the fire and poked it with a stick. Taylor's face remained expressionless as he continued sharpening the blade of the Wolf Fever. It was his to control now, or so he believed, he pitied the other soldiers, even Wolf, because of the opinion that they couldn't and wouldn't have the ability to wield such a great power. It was his tool to do what he wanted with it. A messenger walked among the tents and tables scattered throughout the camp, handing letters to soldiers as he passed by. He walked past Wolf and Taylor as he yelled "DO I HAVE a Mcloud, Wolf HERE!?!" Wolf suddenly became fully alert and jumped up hurriedly to get his letter. He received two of them and he opened the first one with Kiara's scent on it. Taylor sighed and prepared to continue his sharpening when he heard "Snyder, Taylor?!" Wolfsaeiga dropped from his hands as he scrambled up off the ground and dashed to the messenger. The man handed him two envelopes: one with a royal scent on it, and another with Kacie's. He tore the envelope open with one of his sharp nails and quickly unfolded and read her letter to him:

_Dear Taylor,_

_I hope you are doing fine and are well, things are pretty lame here. The market has good prices though, so at least some thing is done right around here. Kiara sends her best wishes, as does Kane and Mura. Cloud has been sneaking off lately to his room and shutting the door, even locking it! He's working on something I think, but its madness to even believe it because he's only three years old! Havenshire is so boring; I hope I can see you soon! I love you with all my heart and can't wait for your return. _

_Love Always and Forever more,_

_Kacie_

Taylor read the note twice over. He smiled at her words and laughed at Cloud's sneakiness. Wolf was still reading Kiara's letter to him. Taylor snorted with laughter and opened the 2nd one.

_Dear Capt. Taylor Snyder of the 142__nd__ Dark Wolf Infantry/Ranger Battalion,_

_We are pleased to hear that General Fox Serrano is alive and well. The king is most pleased and requests your audience in a banquet of honor he is hosting at Moonsky city. We would be most pleased if you could attend, as well as your wife, be sure to bring your blade though! Queen Jelisa Rivera has heard of your blade and would like to see it, as her favorite color is emerald green. We hope to see you soon_

_Lord Geraldstine Heron, Capt. of the elite Ranger Battalion of Dark Wolf._

The letter fell from Taylor's hands. Moonsky city was 1 mile away from Havenshire, and that meant….. HE WAS GOING TO SEE KACIE!! Taylor looked at the fallen letter on the ground and said "Wolf………..am I dreaming?" Wolf answered in astonishment "_No your not, I got the same letter"_ Taylor smiled and turned around "well, shall we go old friend" Taylor asked playfully. Wolf bowed and said "_why yes, I would be obliged to go with you to see our majesty and his wife."_ Taylor and Wolf roared with laughter and collected their stuff. After saddling the horses and giving the men their goodbyes, they began to leave the camp. Serrano shouted "WAIT UP, IM COMING ALSO!" his horse galloped up to the two and slowed to a steady pace. Taylor and Wolf looked at him quizzically "I need to report back to the military center in Moonsky" he explained. They nodded and rode quickly into the night.


	4. Pit Stop in HavenShire

Chapter 3: Pit Stop in Havenshire

The three of them stopped at the gates of Havenshire. Serrano spoke "ill inform King Rivera of your arrival in Havenshire, I'll meet up with you in Moonsky, may the gods be with you today brothers. Taylor and Wolf inclined their heads in thanks and rode into the city. It was much busier then Kalingrad. The tall buildings and streets were filled with people hurrying to complete their tasks before the annual feast in Moonsky was called. Wolf turned and spoke to Taylor in mind "_We should conceal ourselves so we don't arouse attention; our goal is too surprise the girls, not make them come search for us." _Taylor nodded and said "_It's agreed; first we need to get to the manifest and search for their rooms." _ Wolf nodded back and they donned their scarves and hoods. People pointed and yelled "Hey look everybody, rangers have returned from the field!" Some people applauded and cheered, not many made it back from the war. They made their way through the crowd to a large building with enormous doors. Dismounting, they equipped their swords and bows and quivers and entered the chamber of commerce. The place was sparkling with polished beauty as it showed exhibits of Havenshire's history and people. A man sitting at a desk with an extremely large book grunted as they approached. They stopped in front of him as the man snorted "I'm sorry, sirs, but we are closed for the day, and the feast is starting soon." The two men looked at each other and pulled out their swords and stabbed them into the table. The man yelped as the Red and Green blades glittered in the light of the chandeliers and fireplaces. The man with the green blade leaned down and whispered "_The address of Kacie Snyder and Kiara Mcloud if you please"_ The man gulped and began to quickly flip through pages of the large book. He found it and pointed to it, saying quickly as to not annoy the strangers further "4536 Hawkeye lane" The man with the Red blade pulled his out and place the bottom of the blade on the tip of his sheath, witch was mounted above another one with a sword fastened safely inside. The two swords were resting comfortably in a sash. The man pulled his red blade back, rubbing it against the sheath and straightened it, so it slid in smoothly to its resting place. The man with the green blade put his sword behind his back, spun it quickly once, and sheathed it on his back. They turned and walked out, laughing under their breath. They walked down the many roads and streets till they finally came to the address. They took off their hoods and scarves and smiled at each other as they planned out their sneaky arrival. They hopped into an open window upstairs. Mura's room came into view as they quietly snuck past Sarah sleeping in her bed, Mura asleep across from her in another. They stealthy slipped through the door and into the hall. It was quiet except for the burning of wood and humming coming from the kitchen. Taylor's heart jumped and Wolf grinned in excitement. They moved quietly downstairs and poked their heads into the kitchen. Kiara was wearing a two-color kimono piece, the top being forest green, and the other being "FallSaeiga red" Kacie had on a soft white silk T-Shirt and jeans. Wolf and Taylor wanted to jump out and embrace them warmly, but they wanted to continue on so they silently crept to the table and sat down in comfy chairs, sprawled out like they had been there for a while. Kiara didn't take her eyes of stirring the soup as she asked Kacie "_Hey, come over here and tell me if this smells good"_ Kacie turned to Kiara (turning away from the direction Wolf and Taylor were) and walked over to Kiara. She took a good whiff and smiled "Yea, definitely smells good" Taylor snickered and said "Ill say it does, right Wolf?" Wolf nodded and smiled "Kind of like how pretty Kiara smells" Taylor grinned and said "Just like Kacie, pure beauty is all I smell" Kiara dropped her spoon as Kacie dropped the empty plate she was holding and they both looked over to see their husbands sitting around lazily, waiting for a "hello". Kiara gasped and Kacie shrieked. They proceeded to run at them at full speed. Wolf laughed as Kiara ran into her arms and Kacie tackled Taylor over the kitchen table to the ground. Kiara cried silently and kissed Wolf sweetly. Kacie looked at Taylor's war tired body and connected her lips with hers fully, finally making up for 3 years of loneliness. Taylor took his lips off of hers and began kissing her neck, in which Kacie lowered her head by his and allowed him to do so. Kiara was squeezing the life out of Wolf with her bear hug. Taylor opened his eyes and looked at Wolf as he continued biting softly on Kacie's neck and spoke in mind "_I think this means that they missed us"_ Wolf grinned and had a look on his face that resembled a naughty school child's "_Maybe we should test that theory"_ Taylor roared with laughter and replied "_Pervert"_


	5. Puppy Bath

Chapter 4: Another puppy bath?!!? "Oh great…."

Taylor stretched his back and yawned. He had woken up way early as he always does and had already donned his clothes. He went to the balcony sliding door, and with a quick look at Kacie, slid through the door into the warm morning air. The city was still fast asleep as he walked towards the edge of the rail. He stood with his legs spread apart a little bit and his hands behind his back and listened. He heard the quiet wind weaving its way through the city streets. The sun was preparing to come up, the sky glowed a bright orange as it made its way over the horizon line. Taylor closed his eyes and sighed. Kacie came out side slowly and walked over to Taylor. She placed her arms around him and hugged him tight as they listened to the morning bell ring out from the chapel just down the road. Kacie steadily moved Taylor backwards back towards the room and into the hall. Taylor had opened his eyes and was trying to figure just where in the blazes she was taking him. She nudged the bathroom door open and closed it behind them. Taylor then knew that he was lead right into a trap………. "Kacie…. What are you doin- ARGHH!!!"

……_**five minutes later after fumbling and wrestling **_

Kacie successfully managed to throw Taylor into the pool that was inside the enormous bathroom. He surfaced a spit out water, Whining as he saw Kacie step in beside him. She laughed and said "Don't you whine at me, I don't know what they taught you in War Camp, but here in civilization, WE BATHE!" and with that she dunked him underwater. Taylor resurfaced again and made a very pitiful whimper as she turned him around and rubbed Shampoo in his hair. She scratched his ears to get him to relax, which worked tremendously. Taylor was no longer tensed up, and his purring could be heard which Kacie could only giggle at. She lathered the soap and then took her hands off. Satisfied she took his head and rammed him under water once more. Taylor always hated how she did that. He resurfaced so only his head was emerged. Taylor jumped out and started to retrieve two towels, but stopped himself and got one large one. Kacie smiled as he wrapped it around them both. She hugged him and placed her head on his chest. Taylor growled softly in her ear as he returned her warmth. They both proceeded to their room to change. Kacie began to pull her dress for the upcoming banquet. Taylor pulled one of his best shirts, pulled on his hori, and tied Wolfsaeiga to his back. After checking themselves in the mirror, they proceeded downstairs where Kiara and Wolf were waiting patiently for them. Kiara and Kacie complemented on each others dresses and Wolf and Taylor just scoffed at each other. After the kids came down, they all left the house and strolled into the street towards the main gate. Taylor surveyed the streets, they were full of bustling activity and hurried people as the grand bell rang out 6:00 P.M. Kacie held Taylor's hand as they left the gate and rented horses to ride to the city.


	6. MoonSky City

Chapter 5: Moon Sky city

The city was enormous, people swarmed like locusts everywhere. In buildings, on roofs, behind market stalls, people hurried to prepare for the feast. The group silently trudged their horses onward to the stables and returned their horses. They walked by many shops and saw many sales and items on display. Kiara and Kacie chatted excitedly as they window shopped. Wolf and Taylor just rolled their eyes and argued what sword techniques would work best for cutting a boulder clean in half. They weaved their way through the crowd to the palace gates. Taylor's jaw dropped. The palace was gigantic, spanning at least thousands of feet in height alone. The many towers protruded neatly out of the stone foundation and had a very homely look about it. Taylor proceeded up the stairs to meet two royal guard knights "Halt, you must be The Bearer, and Capt. Wolf I see as well. Well come on in, the king is waiting," Wolf nodded and the group went inside. Taylor looked around in amazement, tapestries covered the walls and candles lit up the marble floor that shone in their soft light. He glanced over at Wolf as he glanced back. Taylor saw his face was in a look of harsh seriousness. "He's planning something" Taylor thought. He just sighed softly and walked on. The guard pointed them to the feast room, which was past the throne room. As they walked by Cloud tugged on his pant sleeve. Taylor looked down to see him pointing inside the room towards the throne. Taylor peered in and saw a line of Royal Guard Knights standing in front of the throne. Taylor then saw the Queen. Queen Rivera sat with mirror and brush in hand and stroked her hair with perfection. She was a slim woman who wore a large gown and a small crown on her head. She saw Taylor staring and gave a small wave. Taylor waved back and smiled before proceeding on towards the banquet hall. The guard gave a small grunt as he pushed open the large door. Taylor gaped in awe as the room came into view. A long table was situated in the middle of the room with about a hundred people sitting, watching their approach. Tapestries of Dark Wolf's flag and other symbols lined the walls and ceilings. Stained glass windows could also be seen glinting in the mid-afternoon light. The King was situated at the end of the table. Taylor noticed he wasn't much older then he was. The king rose and bowed as Wolf walked over to him and bowed as well. "_Wolf, it has been to long, how have you been?" _ The king asked him, his voice almost the same deep ancient tone as Wolf's. Wolf grinned and replied "_Ian, u know me, always nosing for trouble"_ King Ian laughed and urged them to sit and eat, apparently knowing how hungry they were. Taylor gave a small smile and sad at the other far end of the table. Ian eyed him and his sword carefully and said "_By the gods bidding and divine intervention I strongly thank them that you are on our side" _Taylor gave a small blush and looked over at Kacie. She gave a small wink to indicate how much he was respected around here. As the meal progressed, Ian and Wolf seemed to be the only ones talking, like they hadn't seen each other in a million years. Then suddenly, they both became silent. The city bell began to strike seven o'clock. The king had a grave look on his face as he said "_Well then……why don't we start dese-" _

**YYEEARRRGGHH!!!**

Taylor had about 1.2 seconds to see Wolf's FallSaeiga come roaring at his neck. Taylor nearly choked on his food as he pushed his chair backwards hard. As he fell the red blood blade sliced the air where his head used to be. He landed with a loud thud and propelled himself backward, grabbing the hilt of Wolfsaeiga and pulling it from the sheath. Taylor looked at Wolf and saw his eyes were the darkest Green that ever existed. Ian kept a calm face as Wolf charged Taylor. Taylor lifted his sword in defense as Wolf made a cut for his stomach. The table was in an uproar as guards stopped the people at the tables from trying to get to Wolf. Kacie and Kiara watched in horror as Wolf and Taylor battled around the dining room. Wolf front flipped over him and slashed at his spine, but Taylor copied the move Drake had used against him and thrust his sword back and up so it rested along his back. The blades slammed into one another as Taylor prepared to whirl around. Wolf pounced and Taylor thrust his sword at him. They were about to collide when a third blade met them and stopped them both instantly. The blade was a reverse-blade sword that was as orange as the evening sun. The king's voice rang out in a booming voice "_ENOUGH!!!" _ Wolf sheathed his sword and said "_Well at least we know there is still hope for the kingdom"_ Taylor stood rooted to the spot, utterly confused of in the blooming Hell had just transpired. The King faced him "_We had to be sure you could survive and sudden attack from a fighter who was your exact equal, we needed to be sure that you were truly the person who would bring salvation to our kingdom and restore peace." _Taylor shook all over as the guests made their way to leave, wanting no more excitement. Kacie and Kiara just stood there, perplexed. The King saw all of their looks and sighed "_I'm sorry that had to take place, but I can't worry about that now, I need to speak with Taylor"_ Ian motioned for Taylor to follow him. "_Taylor wait, give me your sword"_ Wolf said suddenly. Taylor gave him a questioned look and he answered with "_Queen Jelisa wanted to see it remember?"_ Taylor's look was now one of understanding as he gave the blade to Wolf. The King and he walked outside to a balcony that overlooked the entire city. Ian sighed and turned to him "_There used to be a time when there was peace throughout the land, where people were friendly and respected each other…now…I am not so sure" _Taylor shrugged "With people there will always be conflicts, it just depends on the people if they can solve them or not." Ian nodded and continued "_Wolf has kept a secret from you, one which will anger you slightly, but understand this, if you had known this, you would have died awhile back" _Taylor was caught off guard from this sudden statement. _"Do you know why the kingdoms fight each other?"_ Taylor answered "It's the fever, they wish to control it so they may rule this land unchecked and unchallenged." The king nodded and said "_Yes, now let's talk about the REAL reason why they are fighting"_ Taylor took a small step back. "What do you mean the real reason? If not that then what could they be fighting over that is so important" The king looked straight at him and said very gravely three words that nearly turned Taylor's blood temperature stone cold.

"_They want you…"_


	7. Serrano's Theory

Chapter 6: Serrano's theory

"WHAT!?" Taylor screamed. Ian continued calmly "The kingdoms knew that the Fever would be too strong to control, they knew it would drive one another to insanity, so they thought if the bearer was "immune" to its effects…" "Then if they control me they control the Fever" Taylor finished. Ian nodded and spoke to him softly "Listen, there's a lot more going on then u think, tensions between the rangers and the Knights of my kingdom has them pointing fingers and fighting one another. Sooner or later a rebellion could spark, and our Kingdom will be shattered. If you can end this war before we start killing each other then we may have a chance, but I need to know if you are with us. The C.I.K. Attacks are getting worse, and I haven't got many choices when it comes to negotiations. Taylor nodded and proceeded out of the door, dismissed by the king.

Short Chapter 6 ½: September 16, 2015 – Taylor's Birthday

Taylor laughed as Cloud tried to pounce on him. They were all at the apartment house in the city. Kiara scolded Wolf as he slowly laid his head on her lap, complaining about how he shouldn't have eaten too much cake. "Hey Woooooolf, I got your favorite snack treats!!" Kacie called from the kitchen. Wolf jumped up and scrambled for the door as Kiara rolled her eyes and followed them. Taylor placed Cloud in front of him and asked "hey buddy, how bout you and me get some father-son desert!" Cloud screamed a loud "Yay!" as they moved to the kitchen. The whole family was seated: Mura, Cloud, Kane, Ryan, Sarah, Kacie, Kiara, Wolf, and Taylor. They laughed as Taylor began opening his first present. When he pulled out a dog-collar he made a very angry face, which had the table moving from chuckled laughter to hysterical, tearful laughing. Taylor stuck his tongue out as the window shattered and two arrows came whizzing through the kitchen. The table was in a panic as they scrambled under the table and Taylor jumped out the window. Two guards were standing their, fighting with one another. Taylor saw the one with the bow and pushed the other out of the way. Taylor punched the guard hard and began choking him. The guard's wheezes didn't bother Taylor as he continued choking the life out of him. Kiara came running out and she collided into Taylor's back, giving him sort of a hug and trying to pull him off. "_Taylor stop it! It was a mistake! They were just fighting carelessly!" _Taylor paid no attention as he say the guard wordlessly begging for mercy, begging to be let go so he could go and taste his shame. "_Please stop!! Don't do like my Father did!!" please don't" _Wolf came running towards them both and Kacie followed. Townspeople gasped and screamed as the Guard's life was nearly over, and it would have been if it hadn't been for Kiara, who nearly stopped everyone's heart.

"_**BROTHER STOP IT, DON'T KILL HIM LIKE DAD DID TO MOM!!"**_


	8. Sister of the Saeiga

Chapter 7: Sister of the Saeiga

Taylor dropped the guard. His heart caught in his chest as he turned slowly at Kiara. Kiara had a horrified look on her face, a look that told you she had just let out a terrible secret. Kacie had her hands over her mouth in total shock. But Wolf, he just stood their looking at Taylor. Taylor looked down on Kiara and screamed "SAY WHAT!?" Kiara stepped away from Taylor and slumped to the ground. Taylor looked at the guard, who was still wheezing from his attack. He leaned over and told him "I'll give you to the count of three to run as fast as you humanly can before I take a knife and find out what you had for breakfast. At this the guard gasped and scrambled away from him. He then turned to Kiara and kneeled down. "You're my sister!? I didn't even know I had one! And my Dad killed Mom?!!?" Taylor blurted. Kiara looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks "I'm sorry, I, I didn't want to tell you, because I thought that you would never want to face me again, and how upset it would make everyone". Taylor still had a hard time believing Kiara was his sister. So many questions, why were they separated, how did she learn to change into a wolf, when did she MEET wolf, and she was PREGNANT! Taylor looked away for a minute, trying to think, but then suddenly looked back. He stared into Kiara's face as she stared confused at him. Taylor held her face in his hands and looked closely at her. Her eyes were pink, and curved near the ends, just like… "Just like my mother's" Taylor muttered. Kiara blinked and just continued to stare at her brother. The crowd of people had left and Wolf walked forward "_You're going to hate me for this Taylor, but I knew. I knew her relation to you. I know you are going through a tough time Taylor, and it is unfortunate you had to learn about this now."_

Taylor looked up in anger "And just exactly when were you planning on telling me? After Ian said I'm the reason for the whole damn war? Or when you tried to kill me, or maybe, when I learned my father is a MURDERER!!??" Wolf began to say something but stopped. Kacie pointed down the street "look!" A man was walking toward them, clad in Dark Wolf Knight armor. He approached with a letter in hand. "I hope this isn't a bad time, but this just came for you from Serrano, Theirs been a revolt from the rangers and they are attacking a small group of knights, Serrano requests your presence," The man spoke. Taylor nodded and looked back at Kiara who had her head down in shame. Wolf stood behind her and looked down on Taylor. Taylor tilted Kiara's face up "its ok, you telling me. You have to understand Kiara; I am overjoyed that you told me, I've wanted a Sister all my life, someone to look after and to spend time with. I just wanted family, and because of you I have family, but of course you all were family to me before, but now we are closer together then before. Thank you Kiara" and with that he walked off. Kiara let out a small smile as her brother walked towards the Knight barracks. He ran quickly towards the Barracks tower. He approached the gates and saw rangers shooting arrows at knights who ran forward with swords. Taylor managed to slip by and into the barracks courtyard and continued to the main hall. As Taylor opened the door he saw Serrano sitting at a table. He walked over and asked "I heard you needed me sir, aren't you a bit afraid with the revolt outside?" Serrano shook his head and stood up "Listen Taylor, you have to suspect what I've come to realize… The rangers want control of the City" Taylor smiled and said "oh come on, you can't seriously think that! Why would the rangers want the city?" Serrano walked over to a fireplace "The rangers for awhile now have felt degraded and shunned by others, living under the iron clad boot of the average Dark Wolf Knight. The rangers demand that their should be equality." Taylor giggled as Serrano continued to rant about the rebellion until he saw the sword, the sword mounted on the fireplace, the sword with a bright blue blade, mounted on a pedestal over the fireplace.

Serrano noticed and said "I need your help Taylor, and you need mine" Taylor backed away slowly and looked into Serrano's eyes. "Taylor I can help you control the Fever, and you can help me stop the rebellion, only through me can you achieve a power greater then any bearer has ever experienced" Taylor's eyes widened in fear, Serrano was not the person he knew. Serrano looked at the Blue Blade sitting on the fireplace "It's Ironic, that I should help the man who killed my son…" Taylor gripped Wolfsaeiga's handle. "And my grandson…" At this Taylor pulled Wolfsaeiga out with large force and pointed at Serrano, whimpering "You…you!!!" Serrano looked at him "Help me stop the Rebellion and I can help you stop the war, if you don't help me, I am afraid I am going to have to slit your throat." Taylor found that tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Time to make a choice, Wolfkaisasha" Taylor was about to say something when Captain Heron broke through the doors with 4 rangers and screamed "THERE IS SERRANO!! GET THE TRATIOR!!" Taylor jumped back as Serrano pulled the Resugeo sword off of the fireplace and fought the rangers. Taylor couldn't believe this, what in the heck was happening to the world!? It was all going to fast, Him being the cause of the war, Kiara being his sister, and Serrano being the father of his two greatest enemies!?!? Something wasn't right.


	9. Dragonire Serrano

Chapter 8: Dragonire Serrano, Father of a Hellhound.

Serrano killed two rangers quickly as Taylor watched in horror. Serrano yelled at Taylor "IT WAS ALL A PLAN!! IAN KNEW KIARA WOULD TELL YOU SOONER OR LATER, SO HE BOMBARDED YOU WITH HIS SECRET SO YOU COULD SUFFER!" Serrano killed another ranger as Heron and the last fought him. "IF THEY KILL ME YOU WILL LOSE A SECRET THAT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE FOREVER." Taylor slumped into a corner as Serrano killed the last ranger and Heron looked at Taylor "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE IS THE STIRKE FORCE TRAITOR!!" They continued fighting and finally Heron kicked him in the side and sent him into the fireplace. Heron brought his sword up "I AM GOING TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL" Taylor now stood up "you can't! He has to face trial" Serrano whimpered "Oh please don't kill me!! I beg you" Taylor roared "DON'T! I NEED HIM!!" Heron brought his sword down as Taylor screamed

"**NOOOOO!!"**

**SPARSH**

"**ARRRRGHH!!!!"**

Heron's arm bounced off a wall as blood rolled down Taylor's blade. Serrano smiled and rammed the Resugeo sword into Heron's face and laughed as it protruded out the other side, his brain stuck on the end. Heron's face was one of terror as he fell to the floor.

Taylor dropped his sword and looked at his hands "what have I done!?" he screamed and he slumped against the wall. Serrano stood "You are fulfilling your destiny Taylor, Learn from me and I will teach you how to fully master the Wolf Fever, and how to save your wife from your dreams" Taylor turned his head sharply as Serrano "what did you just say?" Serrano smiled "I know a lot about you Taylor, help me stop Wolf and his Rangers, and I will save your wife" Taylor kneeled down "Whatever you do, make sure Kiara and Kacie are not hurt." Serrano smiled "I will arrange your excuse, I am sorry that Wolf thinks so little of your talent, trying to kill you in the palace, It is just sad" Taylor nodded and picked up his sword, burning in rage while thinking about Wolf.

_36 days later_

_Dear Wolf and others,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that Taylor has been shipped out to combat the C.I.K. out on the borders of Dark Wolf, Wolf; I need you to stay here and watch over the city just in case there is an attack. I thank you and we will return in about a month, my condolences._

_Fox Serrano_

Wolf put the letter down on the nightstand. It was midnight; Kiara was bare and asleep with her head on his chest. Wolf snuggled with her and thought about Taylor. He began to wonder what Taylor was doing. Taylor had sent Kiara and Kacie many messages, but never mentioned Wolf once. He felt a bit left out. Wolf hoped he was still ok

"You are ready Taylor, now go, bring peace to the Kingdom" Serrano told him. Taylor nodded and left the rubble of Strike Force, the Army behind him and his eyes even bloodier then before. In 3 hours they reached the gates of Moon Sky and were walking to the ranger barracks. The guard saw Taylor and ran toward him "Oh thank god my lord, reports are coming in that Knights are coming to-"The guard gasped as a green blade slid slowly through his neck tissue and beheaded him. Atear rolled down his cheek as he stepped over his body and led thousands of troops into the football field sized fort.

Wolf sat up straight as screams arose from the city. Kiara looked through the window to see half of the city in flames. Wolf grabbed FallSaeiga and ordered everyone to leave the city and to meet him by the large oak outside the north wall. Wolf burst through the door out into the smoke filled air and ran towards the fort. When he arrived he saw knights overrunning the rangers as blood flew everywhere. He then saw Serrano in the thick of it. Serrano saw him too and ran for him. Wolf dropped his blade as Serrano approached, his sword raised. Wolf reached behind his back as Serrano was about 10 feet away. Wolf pulled out Taylor's pistol and shot twice into Serrano's skull, sending him collapsing over. Serrano looked up as blood pooled out of his skull. "Too late Wolf, already my men have your wife and Taylor's, and they are being taken to Mt. Saeiga, where you will die and the rangers will be no more. The fever has claimed him Wolf, you have failed." Wolf spat on Serrano and stepped on his neck, killing him horrifically. Wolf got down on all fours and changed into his wolf form and ran at full speed towards the gates and out. He felt tears on his cheeks as behind him the city burned. All that he could manage to say was "_Why?!"_


	10. Mount Saeiga

Chapter 9: Mount Saeiga

Taylor pointed at the side of the drilling platform "_Tie her there and make sure she doesn't get away, I want no harm to get to her." _The Knights nodded. Kiara whimpered as they chained her to a pole near the edge of the platform, the volcano roaring underneath them. Taylor paced around, hating Wolf for keeping so much from him, as if holding him back, as if he was JEALOUS. "_Wolf doesn't understand, the power, the fever has so much power, it's definitely a gift from the gods"_ He muttered. The drilling platform he stood on was part of a very large facility, used to mine coal and other minerals Dark Wolf needed for their armor, weapons, and other supplies. Lava shot up high into the sky, but an external, invisible shield obliterated any lava that got too close. Kiara struggled against her chains, tears rolling down her eyes. Taylor looked over too her and said "_I'm doing this for you, too protect you, once the C.I.K. and whatever is left of Strike Force learns about the Rebellion…no…the REVOLUTION in the city, they will rush to attack. You are much safer here" _Kiara continued thrashing at her chains. From behind a boulder Kacie had been watching the entire scene. Hearing this, she ran out to Taylor "Please stop this!! Put the Fever back!! It will kill you!" She screamed. Taylor looked over at her, eyes as blood red as ever "_Don't you understand!? I control it, the power, and the energy! It feels too good!! And besides, I use it for good, to keep my friends safe…and the Kingdom hopefully intact_" But Kacie countered this "At what cost!? You're a good person please don't do this!!" Taylor smiled and stroked her hair "_Have faith my love, everything will soon be set right, listen! I am even more powerful then King Ian, I, I, I could overthrow him!" _Kacie backed away slowly, unable to believe what she is hearing "_And together you and I can rule all of Dark Wolf, make everything the way WE want it to be!!"_ Kacie stopped "I can't believe what I'm hearing!! Wolf was right, you have CHANGED!!" Taylor growled "_I don't want to hear any more about Wolf" _Taylor took a step forward "_The Kingdom and he turned against me, DON'T YOU TURN AGAINST ME!!!"_ He roared. Kacie felt tears on her cheeks "I don't know you anymore!! Taylor please stop!! My heart can't take it anymore!!" Taylor glared at her "_Because of Wolf Mcloud?!" _Kacie slumped to the ground "Because of everything!! What you have done and what you are planning!! Please don't let the fever take you, stop, come back! I LOVE YOU!!!" Taylor looked at the entrance to the platform, the smoke billowing into the grey sky. And there, he saw Wolf, standing with his hands on his hips, a look of pity on his face. Taylor turned his head sharply back "YOU LIAR!!!!" Kacie whimpered and looked at Wolf, knowing what was about to happen "NO!!! NO NO!!!!!!!!" "You ARE WITH HIM!!! YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE SO HE CAN END ME!!!!" Taylor roared and he grasped Kacie by the neck with one hand and hoisted her into the air. Kacie gasped as his grip tightened and tears ran down her cheeks. "_LET HER GO NOW TAYLOR, LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS" _Wolf roared at him, but Taylor continued choking the life out of Kacie. All Kiara could do was scream at Wolf to save her. "_RELEASE HER NOW OR THERE WILL MORE THEN JUST ME YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH!!!"_ At this Taylor looked over at him, small tears under his eyes. He looked back, considered it for a minute, and suddenly threw Kacie to the edge, next to Kiara who screamed at Kacie to see if she was ok. Wolf growled at Taylor and he snarled back. Taylor fingered the hilt of the Wolfsaeiga carefully. Wolf saw his actions and paced around the platform. Taylor copied his movements and prepared for the ultimate fight. Wolf gritted his teeth and began "_It was my duty…to protect the bearer of the Fever and to make sure it didn't hurt the innocent. Seeing as one task is a failure, I must fulfill the second…good bye Taylor" _Wolf drew the FallSaeiga. Taylor turned his back and through clenched teeth said "_You can certainly try, my old friend." _And with that Taylor drew Wolfsaeiga, and did a black flip towards Wolf, whirling around he brought the blade down to meet his to begin the ultimate climatic struggle for survival

"_**DIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!"**_


	11. THE FINAL FIGHT!

_**Chapter 10: Duel of the Moonlight Wolves!!!**_

Taylor broke off and landed, as soon as his foot touched the ground he sprinted to the attack. Wolf had barely enough time to raise his sword before the blade cut him open. Wolf brushed off the blow and was thrust backwards as Taylor continued the fight. Wolf parried blow after blow as he was pushed back towards the edge. Wolf turned and copied Drake's Back-Sword move and deflected a slash to the spine. Whirling fully around wolf backed away towards the facility door, hoping to create some ground between him and Taylor. But all Taylor did was deflect Wolf's sword and gave him a kick in the stomach, which sent him flying backwards into the door. Wolf smacked into it and landed on the ground with a loud "_OOF!"_ but sprang back up quickly to avoid Taylor trying to kick him again, only to smash down the door which Wolf had just hit. Wolf retreated through the now open door with Taylor hot on his heals. Wolf turned and slashed and swung with all his might. Taylor deflected them all by turning quickly with the blade behind his back spinning like a fan, and stopping to slash before gaining the momentum to swing back and make a hard swing at Wolf who was knocked backwards some. _"My god, Taylor's fighting is much more aggressive, this isn't even the Fever's fighting!!"_ Wolf thought, scared for nearly the first time in awhile. Wolf fled through another door into a large control room. Taylor followed and hammered at Wolf. Wolf managed to hit Taylor's sword and thrust it down onto a control panel. Alarms blared as a screen showed:

"**WARNING!! LAVA SHIELD DISABLED, EVACUATE!!!"**

Wolf kicked Taylor but he was only slightly knocked back. This gave Wolf a chance to jump out of a window and out onto the long balcony that stretched out along the facility.

Taylor jumped after him and slashed at his face. Wolf and Taylor continued to combat, each of them an equal of the other. Taylor slashed Wolf's sword aside and kicked straight up into his face. _"UGH!" _Wolf screamed as he recoiled backwards. He saw Taylor, his sword at his side, walking towards him. Wolf looked to his left and saw a small catwalk extending out over the lava, at the end was a massive drill. Wolf jumped up onto it, and sure enough, Taylor went after him. Taylor parried blow after blow as his Blood red eyes struck terror into Wolf. Wolf retreated near the drill and stood his ground. The lava suddenly shot up high and landed about 10 feet behind Taylor. They looked at each other as Wolf said "_Oh my god you can't be serious-AAARRRRGHH!!"_ The cat walk broke and they plummeted towards the fiery Lava. Wolf gripped the railing bar as Taylor did the same. As the platform hit the lava Wolf lost his grip and began falling. He quickly grabbed another bar and held on for dear life. Taylor had lost his grip also and was beneath Wolf, slashing at his feet. They attacked one another, clashing swords, while climbing to the top of the catwalk. As it began sinking Wolf frantically looked around for safety. Seeing two ropes dangling he jumped up with his inhuman strength and grabbed a rope. He swung forward and when he started swinging back, he saw Taylor with his sword pointed at him, attempting to ram him on the other rope. Wolf moaned as he saw the difficulty and as they swung past each other they clashed. Wolf saw a chance as he saw the ledge and he jumped for it. He nearly didn't make it as he crashed onto the ledge. Taylor jumped off his rope and landed on the railing near him. Wolf began to got up when Taylor kicked his chin upwards and sent him back down to the lava. Wolf knew this was the end. He had failed. But as Wolf gave in to the ineveitable he hit hard ground. Turning his head he saw he had landed on a lava mining operating platform, about 20 by 20 feet. Wolf jumped up as he saw Taylor falling towards him. As Taylor landed his sword struck the control panel which operated the platforms movement. As Wolf stared as Taylor's blood red eyes he saw that they got redder. He then saw the platform moving to the middle of the volcano and then he knew, he knew Taylor didn't want him to escape. "_THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, WOLF MCLOUD"_ Wolf began Hyperventilating slowly as he raised his sword in front of him in defense. Taylor snarled and attacked. The platform spun as they fought. Wolf and Taylor clashed and clashed, swung and chopped. They parried, attacked, defended, assaulted and roared. At last their blades locked and their faces drew near to one another. Wolf looked deep into Taylor's eyes as Lava shot up into the facility, causing the start of a chain reaction. Wolf said "_Taylor PLEASE WE MUST STOP, WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE!!"_ Taylor roared back "_YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY FEVER!!!!!"_ Wolf felt tears rolling down his face

"_**I'M SORRY!!!"**_

And with that, Wolf pushed his sword into the Wolfsaeiga's and he heard a loud crack as a piece of green blade fell in his hand. Taylor's eyes went wide in fear as Wolf's own eyes turned blood red. With a snarl Wolf broke the sword lock, whirled around and thrust the foot long shard into Taylor's neck.


	12. The Short Aftermath TT

**FINAL**

Taylor looked down, blood pooling out of his neck. Wolf jumped up high to the rope and swung back to the ledge. Taylor watched him as he felt blood seeping into his hands. Taylor began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. His laugh was evil, pure evil. As Taylor slumped to the ground he laughed even harder as the green shard cut into him. Wolf ran to the edge of the platform and saw only Kacie, Kiara was gone. He ran and picked up Kacie, running with her towards the outside of the volcano. As he did Taylor roared "_I'LL GET YOU SOON WOLF MCLOUD!! ILL GET-"_

**BOOOOOOOM!!!!**

The volcano exploded as Wolf was sent flying out of the volcano. He lost his grip on Kacie and was now falling towards the slopes. As Wolf landed he felt one of his ribs snap. Wolf saw lava spewing over head as the volcano exploded. As he closed his eyes he heard a man's voice say "Oh dear god, go get Alexi! We found someone!!" And then all went silent.

The Trilogy is over, but see how it all began in the next chapter of the Series, a "behind the scenes" look of Wolf's life and how he must save Kiara before it's too late

IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THE NOW  
MOONLIGHT SERIES!!!!  
WOLF FEVER ZERO

_**END**_


End file.
